Laboratory animal husbandry and management equipment has been fabricated from traditional basic materials, such as stainless steel or aluminum, for many decades. These materials have been the materials of choice because of an assumed proven record of performance. However, the industry currently recognizes the impact of the traditional housing environment on the research animal, the overall effect on research results and the appropriateness of ergonomic features of the cage to current laboratory animal care staff. Our objective is to produce and test materials that will replace metal materials for laboratory animal cages and equipment. Specifically, this research will seek to incorporate high strength, lightweight, composite grid panels into the panels of new cage design concepts. Additionally fastening devices and methods to attach the composite parts to the structure will be developed and tested against laboratory animal care standards. This application reflects a multi- categorical project, addressing the needs of many projects, institutes and laboratory animal care and use programs. It is in response to a specific solicitation from NCRR/Comparative Medicine. However, the company has current contract support (over $400,000) and requests for these products and prototypes from institutes such as NIADA, NCI, VRP, H & L, VA, etc.